peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 January 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-07 ; Comments *Start of show: "Thanks very much, Pete (Tong)." *A recording of the first 90 minutes of the show is available plus extra tracks from the mixtapes. Tracklistings for the remainder of the show also included and those unavailable marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *AC Acoustics, #1. Recorded 18 November 1993. No known commercial release. ‘King Dick’ and ‘Oregon Pine Washback’ not included on the available recording. *Dreadzone, #1. Recorded 29 November 1993. All tracks except ‘Cave Of Angels’ available on the Strange Fruit CD – The Radio One Sessions. The track ‘Out Of The East’ not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Dalek Beach Party: ‘Sound Of Music (Various Artists CD - The Sound Of Music)’ (Bring On Bull Records) *Tim Harper: ‘747 (12 inch - Orgasmic Space)’ (Djax-Up-Beats) *AC Acoustics: ‘Leatherbuyer’ (Peel Session) *FSK: ‘Unter Dem Doppeladler (2xLP - The Sound Of Music)’ (Sub-Up-Records) *Dreadzone: ‘Sound Man’ (Peel Session) @''' : (JP: ‘And here’s Melody Maker‘s brightest hope, in their current poll, with their new single.’) *Elastica: ‘Line Up (12 inch)’ (Deceptive) '''¢ *Magnificent 7: ‘Remine Them (12 inch)’ (Xterminator) : (10:30 news) *Prolapse: ‘Psychotic Now (7 inch – Crate: Songs For Ella)’ (Cherry Red) *Tarnation: ‘Big O Motel (LP – I’ll Give You Something To Cry About)’ (Nuf Sed) *Roy Orbison: ‘She Wears My Ring (LP – Crying)’ (Monument) : (JP: ‘Since I bought my first record, loads of pop people have died but he Orbison is the one I miss most. Uncool but true.’) *Shellac: ‘Rambler Song (7 inch - The Rude Gesture (A Pictorial History))’ (Touch And Go) $''' *Dreadzone: ‘Cave Of Angels’ (Peel Session) '''@ $ *Harvey Kubernik: ‘From Life (Various Artists CD - Internal Journey)’ (New Alliance Records) $''' *Eggs: ‘A Pit With Spikes (7 inch)’ (Teenbeat) '''$ : (JP: ‘Here’s another from AC Acoustics. A song that they wrote two days before they recorded the session apparently.’) *AC Acoustics: ‘Sister Grab Operator’ (Peel Session) *Cosmic Jokers: Kinder Des Alls 1 (v/a album – Sci Fi Party) Kosmiche Musik $''' : (JP: ‘If ever there was a title which was appropriate to me.....'Midlife Crisis All The Time.’) *Cowboy Killers: ‘Midlife Crisis All The Time (LP - Dai Laughing)’ (Vinyl Japan) *Bassholes: ‘I Can Tell By The Way You Smell (LP - Blue Roots)’ (In The Red) *Po!: ‘Bus Shelter...’ (LP - Ducks And Drakes)’ (Rutland Records) *Po!: ‘...In The Rain’ (LP - Ducks And Drakes)’ (Rutland Records) *Dreadzone: ‘Highway To The Hidden Valley’ (Peel Session) '''@ $''' : (JP: ‘What a treat it is to be able play you stuff like this.’) *God Is My Co Pilot: ‘I Saw Helen's Tits (LP - Straight Not)’ (Outpunk Records) *Man Or Astro-Man?: ‘Name Of Numbers (7 inch - Mission Into Chaos) (One Louder) : (11:30 news) *'''File 1 ends *Jack O'Fire: ‘No Love Lost (7 inch - Bring Me The Head of Jon Spencer)’ (Undone Records) § *Drome: ‘Party In The Woods (Part 3) (12 inch)’ (Ninja Tune)' '& $' *AC Acoustics: ‘King Dick’ (Peel Session) § *Led Zeppelin: ‘Dancing Days (CD - Houses Of The Holy)’ (Atlantic) § *Bad Livers: ‘Dancing Days (CD - The Song Retains The Name)’ (Safe House) § *Kully & Co: Haanian (12" - A Cut Above) Saint $''' *Summer Hits: ‘Sandy Hair (7 inch - Thin)' (Christmas Records) § *Dreadzone: ‘Out Of The East’ (Peel Session) '@ ''& $ : (JP: 'Waaaaaaaarrrrrgghhhh!' (amusing parody of Black Metal scream to introduce the next two tracks))' #'' *Impaled Nazarene: ‘Chaosgoat Law (CD - Ugra-Karma)’ (Osmose Productions) '''# : (JP: 'Well, they're a goatish-looking bunch and no mistake...') *Absu: ‘An Equinox Of The Fathomless Disheartenment’ (CD -Barathrum: VITRIOL)’(Osmose Productions) #''' *Le Seigneur Rochereau Et L'Orchestre African Fiesta National: 'Mokrano (LP - Le Peuple)’ (African) § *Pussycat Trash: ‘Alien Shake' (7 inch) (Scooter Swing) § *DJ Hell: ‘Sprung Aus Den Wolken (12 inch) (Kickin Records) '''& *Sprung Aus Den Wolken: ‘All To Yah Cosma (LP - The Story Of Electricity)’ (What’s So Funny About..) § *Fall: ‘M5 (CD EP - Behind The Counter)’ (Permanent) ¢''' *Grifters: ‘Under The Ground (7 inch - Working Holiday (October))' (Simple Machines Records) '''# *Beres Hammond: 'Left Me Crying (12 inch)' (Star Trail) § *AC Acoustics: ‘Oregon Pine Washback’ (Peel Session) § *Eggs: ‘It's Hard To Be An Egg (Various Artist LP - Teenbeat 50)' (Matador) ¢''' *Rabettes feat Ice Bun: 'Bunny New Guinea Pig (12 inch)' (Sabrettes) § *Tripmaster Monkey ‘Present Tense (10 inch - Faster Than Dwight)' (Ché Trading) § *Tracks marked '''¢ '''available on '''file 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''file 3 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''file 4 *Tracks marked &''' available on '''file 5 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''file 6 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-01-07 (incomplete) *2) 1994-01-xx-02-xx *3) best of peel vol 65 part 2 (with introductions) *4) best of peel vol 66 part 1 (with introductions) *5) John Peel tape no.83 side a *6) 1993-12-xx-1994-01-xx Peel Show LE205 ;Length *1) 01:32:08 *2) 01:19:591 (to 00:09:15) (from 03:11 unique) *3) 00:47:18 (27:38-37:23) (unique) *4) 00:47:25 (to 24:11) (18:42-24:11 additional) *5) 00:46:11 (04:47-19:13) (04:47-08:35, 13:45-19:13 additional) *6) 1:32:53 (52:57 -1:29:19) (1:19:56 -1:24:09 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) From Peel Early 1994 *3) From Best Of Peel Vol 65 *4) From Best Of Peel Vol 66 *5) From DW Tape 83 *6) Created from LE205 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1993 January 1994 Lee Tape 205 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mediafire *3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Youtube *6) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector